homefrontfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Pennsylvania
'The Battle of Pennsylvania '''was an event and was one of the last battles of the Korean-American War during its final year. It was considered to be the end game as the State of Pennsylvania had given the Koreans a strategic advantage and lead to their final advancements in New York and eventually Washington DC. American Invasion Force of Pennsylvania US Armed Forces already deployment almost 30,000 US Troops across the United States. A U.S.Northern Command, Combined Forces Air Component Commander report, indicated that, as of 30 April 2003, there were a total of 466,985 U.S. personnel deployed for Operation Arclight Freedom. This included; Ground forces element: 336,797 personnel * U.S. Army, 233,342 * U.S. Army Reserve, 10,683 * Army National Guard, 8,866 * U.S. Marines, 74,405 * U.S. Marine Reserve, 9,501 Air forces element: 64,246 personnel * U.S. Air Force, 54,955 * U.S. Air Force Reserve, 2,084 * Air National Guard, 7,207 Naval forces element: 63,352 personnel * U.S. Navy, 61,296, including 681 members of the U.S. Coast Guard) * U.S. Navy Reserve, 2,056 United States liberation of Pennsylvania The 60 members of D squadron, along with their 'Pinkie' DPVs (the last time the vehicles were used before their retirement), was flown 120 km into Iraq in 6 MH-47Ds in 3 waves. Following their insertion, D squadron established a patrol laager at a remote location outside New York and awaited the arrival of B squadron, who had driven overland from Jordan. Their approach to the plant was compromised, and a firefight developed which ended in one 'pinkie' having to be abandoned and destroyed, repeated attempts to assault the plant were halted, leading the American to call in an air strike which silenced the opposition December 1st 2028. American Forces of Assault units In the early morning of December 1st 2028, U.S. forces abandoned the plan for initial, non-nuclear decapitation strikes at approximately 05:30 UTC, two F-117 Nighthawk stealth fighters from the 8th Expeditionary Fighter Squadron dropped four enhanced, satellite-guided 2,000-pound GBU-27 'Bunker Busters' on the compound. Complementing the aerial bombardment were nearly 40 Tomahawk cruise missiles fired from at least four ships, including the ''Ticonderoga-class cruiser USS Cowpens (CG-63), credited with the first to strike, Arleigh Burke-class destroyer USS Donald Cook, and two submarines in the North Atlantic Oceans. Phase I On December 1st, at 21:00, the first strike of the operation was carried out by members of the 160th SOAR: a flight of MH-60L DAPs (Direct Action Penetrators) and four 'Black Swarm' flights - each consisting of a pair of AH-6M Little Birds and a FLIR equipped MH-6M to identify targets for the AH-6s (each Black swarm flight was assigned a pair of A-10As) engaged Iraqi visual observation posts along the southern and western borders of Iraq. In the space of seven hours, more than 70 sites were destroyed, effectively depriving the Iraqi military of any early warning of the coming invasion. Phase II In December 2nd 2028, keeping with the rapid advance plan, the U.S. 3rd Infantry Division moved westward and then northward through the western desert toward Pennsylvania. The missile was intercepted and shot down by a Patriot missile seconds before hitting the complex. Subsequently, two A-10 Warthogs bombed the missile launcher. Phase III On the evening of December 2nd, the 2nd Light Armored Reconnaissance Battalion, which was attached to Regimental Combat Team One (RCT-1), pushed through Pennsylvania and established a perimeter 15 kilometers (9.3 miles) north of the city. KPA reinforcements from US forces launched several counterattacks. As significant gridlock occurred as U.S. forces moving north converged on the city's surrounding highways. American Forces Units of Pennsylvania The December 3rd 2028, the US Army 101st Airborne Division continued its attack north in support of the 3rd Infantry Division. It started with U.S. AH-64 Apache helicopter gunships setting out on a mission to attack of KPA Armored Division was under fire by American air support. B Squadron, Delta Force (known as "Wolverines,") accompanied by several Air Force Special Tactics teams, a Delta intelligence and targeting cell, several military working dog teams with there attack of KPA forces was captured by US Special Forces. US Navy a total of 64 Tomahawk cruise missiles struck the KPA Command Centers is under attack by American cruise missiles. On the December 4th to 24th, the Combat Controllers attached to the ODAs vectored in US Navy F/A-18s which dropped six 500 lb JDAMs that shut down any further resistance. During the night, four AC-130 gunships maintained the pressure on the retreating Ansar al-Islam terrorists as they pulled back toward the Iranian border; the next day, Task Force Viking seized the high ground and pushed down through the KPA Forces was destroyed by American air support. On December 25th Christmas Day, ODA 554 of Charlie Company, 2nd Battalion 5th SFG crossed the border with the United States Marines to support the CH-46 helicopters. On December 26th 2028, the 173rd Airborne Brigade augmented the invasion's northern front by parachuting into northern Pennsylvania were all successfully. Task Force Viking launched an operation an H-Hour ODAs from the 3rd and 10th SFG called in airstrikes on the KPA Air Defense was destroyed by F/A-18 HARM fired. The US Army Rangers from 3rd Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment, conducted a combat parachute drop onto the KPA Helicopter was captured by American forces. On December 27th, a DEVGRU assault element supported by B Company, 2nd Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment assaulted the complex (codenamed Objective Beaver). Whilst the first of four MH-60Ks inserted the Rangers into their blocking positions, it was engaged by small arms fire from a nearby building, an AH-6M spotted the muzzle flashes and fired a 2.75inch rocket into the location silencing the small arms fire, the second MH-60K was also struck by small arms fire but its door gunner suppressed it. A-10As engaged nearby electricity transformers successfully blacking out the area, but it resulted in a series of explosions and a resulting fire at the stations that dramatically lit the sky – pinpointing the orbiting helicopters for enemy gunmen. Small arms fire increased as the final two MH-60Ks inserted their blocking teams, one Ranger was wounded, the two pairs of AH-6Ms and MH-60L DAPs supporting the mission continued to suppress targets as the four MH-47Es carrying the DEVGRU main assault force inserted under heavy enemy small arms fire whilst DEVGRU sniper teams aboard a pair of MH-6Ms engaged numerous gunmen and vehicles, one Nightstalker crew was wounded as the MH-47Es lifted off. The SEALs conducted a hasty SSE while the Ranger blocking positions received and returned fire, the AH-6Ms and the aerial snipers continued to engage enemy gunmen whilst the DAPs pushed further out to ensure no reinforcements approached - engaging and destroying numerous KPA armed tanks and armored vehicles. The SSE took longer than expected owing to the size and maze-like structure of the building, the mission completed after 45 minutes, later tests of the material recovered by DEVGRU showed no evidence of chemical or biological weapons at the Objective Beaver. American Forces final last day of Pennsylvania Three weeks into the invasion, U.S.-led Coalition forces moved into capital of Pennsylvania. Units of the KPA Armed Forces of Pennsylvania led the defence of the city. The rest of the defenders were a mixture of KPA Forces units, regular army units, KPA Armored Vehicles and Tank Armored Groups. Initial plans were for Coalition units to surround the city and gradually move in, forcing Iraqi armor and ground units to cluster into a central pocket in the city, and then attack with air and artillery forces by December 30th 2028. Aftermath On December 31st New Year Day 2028, President John F. Kennedy Iv landed on the aircraft carrier USS Abraham Lincoln, in a Lockheed S-3 Viking, where he gave a speech announcing the end of major combat operations in the Iraq war. Bush's landing was criticized by opponents as an unnecessarily theatrical and expensive stunt. Clearly visible in the background was a banner stating "Mission Accomplished." The banner, made by White House staff and supplied by request of the United States Navy, was criticized as premature. The White House subsequently released a statement that the sign and Bush's visit referred to the initial invasion of Iraq and disputing the charge of theatrics is final days were President of the United States. The speech itself noted: "We have difficult work to do in Pennsylvania. We are bringing order to parts of that country that remain dangerous." United States was marked by a long and violent conflict between U.S.-led forces and NATO Forces against the KPA forces. Category:Battles Category:Events Category:Timeline Category:Conflicts